Adaptive streaming is a popular means of non-traditional video delivery. Although there have been several advances, changing adaptively streamed content (e.g., from one stream or channel to another stream or channel) remains a cumbersome process in current implementations. As such, typical adaptive streaming techniques do not provide for a realistic or user-friendly “channel surfing” experience, thereby negatively impacting the quality of user enjoyment.